The present application is generally related to the field of a sonde for use in inground operations and, more particularly, to a sonde having an integral pressure sensor and associated method.
Generally, an inground operation such as, for example, drilling to form a borehole, subsequent reaming of a borehole for purposes of installing a utility line and the like use a drill string that can carry a fluid to an inground tool that is disposed at an inground end of the drill string. The fluid can be carried at relatively high pressure by the drill string. For example, emitting the drilling fluid from a drill head, as the inground tool, can assist in cutting through inground formations. In some circumstances, the high pressure fluid can introduce problems since undue pressure can build up around the inground tool when the fluid is unable to flow back up the borehole without encountering significant constriction of the borehole surrounding the drill string. The pressure can be so significant as to cause disturbances that extend all the way to the surface of the ground which, for example, could damage a roadway. One form of surface damage can be referred to as “blistering”. In other cases, the pressure buildup can cause the fluid to flow in an undesired manner as a contaminant, for example, into utility lines. In still other cases, sensitive environmental areas could be harmed. Applicants recognize that monitoring the pressure surrounding the inground tool can serve to avoid these problems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.